People typically watch television with a remote control nearby to control various aspects of the television (e.g., channel, volume, device displayed, etc.). Some remote controls are embedded in electronic devices such as laptop computers or tablet computers. Such remote controls may be realized as software that runs on these electronic devices that allows a user to control the television via standard input (e.g., keyboard and mouse/trackpad).